Colombia (República de Colombia)
Colombia is fanmade character Hetalia: World Series. is a South American country born on July 20, 1810 Independence Day. Her human name is Policarpa De Paula Gaitán. GENERAL INFORMATION ' '⦁ Used: Name: Colombia''' ⦁ Actual Name: Republic Of Colombia ⦁ Human Name: Policarpa De Paula Gaitán Policarpa - Policarpa Salavarrieta (Heroine of the Colombian Independence Movement) De Paula - Francisco de Paula Santander (President) Gaitán - Jorge Eliécer Gaitán (Mayor) ⦁ Human Nickname(s): Porcupine, Poli, Polica ⦁ Human Age: 17 ⦁ Zodiac Sign: Cancer ⦁ Gender: Female ⦁ Age: 205 ''' COUNTRY INFORMATION ' '⦁ Capital City (if country): Bogotá''' ⦁ Biggest City: Bogotá ⦁ Boss (Mayor/President): Juan Manuel Santos ⦁ Continent: South America ⦁ Flag (Coat of Arms): upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia… ⦁ Biggest Ethnic Group: ''' '''86% Mestizo and White 10.6% Black (includes Mulatto) 3.4% Amerindian 0.01% Roman ⦁ Main languages: Spanish ⦁ Language(s) spoken: Spanish, English, French, Russain (Slight), Japanese (Slight) ⦁ Population: 48.32 million ⦁ Religion: Catholicism/Catholic ⦁ Government: Republic ⦁ Currency: Colombian Peso ' '⦁ Anthem: ¡Oh gloria inmarcesible! (O Unfading Glory) ⦁ Birthday: July 20, 1810' PERSONALITY ' ⦁ Bad Habit(s): Colombia will lash out if sneaked up on. ' '⦁ Equipment/Weapons: A kitchen knife ⦁ Personality/Imterests: Colombia loves to celebrate and is usually very happy, plus she doesn't complain when she has to wake up early as she loves the morning. She loves sexualizing things and almost never blushes when asked about sexual topics and is usually seen as a flirtatious girl herself. When she is actually in a romantic relationship, though, she's rather awkward and blushes a lot. Colombia is incredibly overprotective and can't really read moods. She's actually somewhat vain of her appearance and can be precieved as annoying, but means no harm. Colombia won't let anyone touch her, and lashes out easily. She can get violent during meetings if angered enough, but despite this, she's usually very friendly and doesn't quite like wars or destruction. She doesn't like to depend on anyone, as it reminds her to much of what she was like when she was with Spain, or about how abusive he was. Colombia loves butterflies, and is truly innocent at heart if you don't count her sexual advances. Colombia is also known for her tendency to steal things whenever she can, sometimes not even noticing that she's stealing it, thinking its hers or just never letting go of something if she's borrowing it. Colombia adores the color Emerald green and will stare at shiny things for extended amounts of time. During Christmas, she'll go all out and will decorate the world meeting building, partying and trying to let people relax, and she's rumored to go even crazier about December than Finland does. Of course, this isn't true, Colombia just has a habit of making Christmas look beautiful. Colombia eats a lot, claiming that she can't be happy without her precious food. Soccer Football is by far Colombia's favorite sport and once you're in the field with her, you better be ready. Cheese and hot chocolate is her favorite drink, which is considered disgusting by everyone else. If you refuse when Colombia asks if you want a drink, she'll get pissed and demand you say that you do want a drink. When showing a lover her country, she'll make them stay in a love hotel with her, and will be the sweetest little angel. On a side note, she's addicted to all things alcohol. Not to mention that she loves smoking and doesn't quite pay attention to anyone when she's smoking. After learning how to bullfight (taught to her by Spain at a VERY young age) she's become addicted to it and usually bullfights whenever she can. She was very happy when the ban on bullfighting was lifted in Colombia, and she is a matador. When she wins a friendly competition, she has a habit of doing the salsa dance alone. Exploring caves is one of Colombia's many hobbies, as well as listening to the old Shakira. When she wakes up, she can't function correctly if she doesn't have coffee. Partying is something she's probably the best at, but if you bring cocaine to her party then you're going to get punched and/or kicked out. Colombia lets other countries buy of cellphone minutes. After using the minutes, she'll say "Regálame in return." She has many, many expressions that she uses, such as: Camel=work, Doing The Cow=Asking for money, to do the rabbit=go without paying, female wolf= tacky women who abusesanimal print and golden jewelry, give a blowjob to a rooster=joke around, leave=open themselves, what do you want to do?=how's the peanut?, hook up=eat them, close friends=fingernails and dirt, hang out=make a patch. She owns more roses than France, but doesn't carry them around with her. Colombia also has the most pre-Hispanic gold, and is rather proud of that. She's known for being a resourceful person. Other countries complain that her hotels are overpriced, and then she comes back at them with the fact that their McDonalds are dirty an unsanitary, unlike hers. Giving and getting tips are both two things Colombia does daily. If you ever misspell her name as "Columbia," she'll gut you like a fish and screech, "I'M NOT A FUCKING SPORTSWEAR COMPANY!" She'll also get pissed off if you refuse to help and if you just say "no". She prefers you say "no" in a more indirect way. Talking about Pablo Escobar is like talking about Hitler while around Germany. You just don't do it. If you're in a rush, Colombia will find to be very rude. If she calls you "Mona"or "Mono" then you must have light hair. When she's bored, Colombia will ride around in a Chivas. Colombia also loves hotdogs, as hot dogs are very popular, and often they are eaten sliced and out of a pop-top tin can. She's super prideful when it comes to being the "World In One Country." and uses this fact to boast, but usually only to America and Venezuela. When buying a drink, Colombia expects for someone to pay for her, because in her country women don't have to pay for their drinks (most of the time). Her punctuality is horrible, and its to the point that she'll get yelled at for it. She's also depicted as "The Most Prideful Country" because she plays her National Anthem between 6AM and 6PM on theradio. “Buenas!” is the most common way she'll greet someone. The only way to call someone is by a nickname, not their actual name. When she dances, Colombia looks like she's having sex with another person with clothes on. When a country considers males to be girly when they get their nails done, Colombia says "You've never been to Colombia then!" For every month, she'll host a celebration in her country. Only certain countries are allowed to go to these festivals, and on the last Saturday of April and on Father's day, Colombia spends the whole day with Spain. It is a known fact that Colombia was one to scare and intimidate other countries during the La Violencia time, and the countries still do find it rather revolting especially Monaco, Palau, Hong Kong, Iceland, Singapore, Japan, Brunei, Luxembourg, Norway, and Bahrain. Colombia likes to smoke marijuana on special Holidays, such as Columbus day or New Years Eve. A reason she's such a dominant girl is because in reality, her country is a giver, not a receiver. She gives the most butterflies, flowers, raw emeralds, etc. Sexuality: Unknown ⦁ Favorite Food: Hot chocolate & cheese. ⦁ Favorite Music Genre: Festive/Celebration/Pop ⦁ Favorite Book/Movie Genre: Action ⦁ Favorite Color: Yellow''' 'Hobbies: Dancing, Singing, Modeling, Socalizing, Celebrating, Juggling, Planning things, Hiking,' '⦁ Accent: Typical Spanish Accent.' '⦁ Pet Peeves: Basically all world meetings.' '⦁ Things that make them uncomfortable/embarrased: Her past.' '⦁ sexual turn-ons: She likes good bodies.' '⦁ sexual turn-offs: Anyone younger than her. ' '⦁ Hygiene: Usually clean.' '⦁ Physical Flaws: She has a scar on her face that is often precieved as "ugly" from her residents.' '⦁ Physical Qualities: She can endure a lot more than other countries can.' '⦁ Are they generally balanced or clumsy? She's rather balanced. ' '⦁ Do they curse, and if so, to what extent? She can get into fits of rage, resulting in outbursts of curses.' '⦁ What kind of person would s/he consider to be the perfect partner? Someone who understands her and cares about her.' '⦁ Is the character judgmental of others and how so? No.' '⦁ How is s/he perceived by...' '⦁ Strangers? Looks like a fun girl.' '⦁ Friends? A happy person who cares deeply about her friends and sisters.' '⦁ Lovers? She'll never, ever hurt you. She'll be a bit overprotective at times, but she expects you to be, too.' '⦁ Describe their sense of trust: She doesn't usually trust anyone.' '⦁ What type of individuals does s/he like or associate with? Someone she can relate to.' '⦁ What type of individuals doesn't s/he like or associate with? She can't stand people like her.' '⦁ How do they treat members of the opposite sex? A bit fearful of them.' '⦁ How do they treat members of the same sex? Normally.' '⦁ What do family/friends like most about character? She'll always have your back.' '⦁ What do family/friends like least about character? She can get very violent.' '⦁ If they could be described with one of the seven virtues, which would it be? Humility''' '''⦁ If they could be described with one of the seven sins, which would it be? Vanity' APPERANCE ' '⦁ Appearance: Colombia has long ombre hair that goes down to her waist. She is tan, and her eyes are green. Colombia wears a yellow tanktop with the tips of the bottom being a sandy beach color andred jeans that are incredibly tight. Her nose is somewhat big, and she has an ahoge. Her hairstyle is curvy with bangs, and she wears a necklace with emerald shards, Colombian dogtags, animal teeth,cocoa beans, and rocks tied on. Colombia has an orchid flower She had a bracelet made of rocks from Pico Colon that have been sharpened. Colombia has a curvy body, and has big breasts. She'll sometimes wear a rainbow headban that mostly has red, yellow, green and blue, representing Caño Cristales. For Halloween, she dresses up with the Colombian necktie.'' ''Anything on your body that represents your country?: Her ahoge represent the Rosario Islands.' '' '⦁ Scar: One on her face.' '⦁ Accessories: N/A''' ⦁ Height: 5'6.3 ⦁ Weight: 130 LBS' ' RELATIONSHIPS ''' Ancestor: Viceroyalty Of New Granada '' Past Caretakers: Spain '' Siblings: Ecuador, Venezuela, Peru and Panama⦁ ' RELATIONSHIPS:' ** 'VENEZUELA - Venezuela's relationship with Colombia used to be a wonderful one, as they'd share their secrets and comfort each other whenever Spain abused them. But now, they're basically enemies. Venezuela also has positive opinions of FARC while Colombia hates FARC, leading to Colombia telling Venezuela to give up her terrorists. They accuse each other of entering each other's borders without permission, and Venezuela is rather angry at Colombia and requests that Colombian generals and political members be kidnapped for ransom. This resulting in Colombia truly beginning to hate her sister. These two siblings decided to announce that they were no longer true siblings, as they were verging to war. Because of the Border Dispute, their hate is worse than France and England. When they get to fighting, other countries usually watch and hope that no one will end up bleeding or with a black eye. When they hear the saying, "Colombians and Venezuelans are brothers and sisters" they'll both end up almost crying.' ** AUSTRIA - Austria can get annoyed by Colombia easily, they have not had any conflict whatsoever. Colombia sometimes even offers to help Austria, but gets rejected, as he usually is in no need of her help. Their historical ties: There has been an agreement between the Republic of Austria and the Republic of Colombia on the abolition of visa fees signed in Bogotá on 1974, October 22, and understanding the Protocol on political consultations on a high level between the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the Republic of Austria and the Ministry of the Republic of Colombia, signed in Vienna on 1999, March 5. ** BELARUS - Colombia is in no way scared of Belarus (She finds Russia more intimidating), as the two are perfectly fine with each other. Both sides have signed a collaboration agreement. Belarus still has warned Colombia to stay away from Russia, though. Colombia will sometimes try to get Belarus to dance with her, which will end with a throat to Colombia's neck. ** BELGIUM - Belgium and Colombia both have embassy's somewhere in the other's territory. They are fine with each other. Colombia does warn Belgium about Flanders and Wallonia, and often tells her that she needs to keep them calm, as they both want independence from Belgium. She says she'd know. ** DENMARK - Colombia is actually quite nice to Denmark, and has represented him in an embassy in Stockholm. Denmark also has 1 consulate in Bogotá. They might've actually danced at one point, at the day of a certain Colombian festival. ** FRANCE - France and Colombia are friends. While she does yell at him for being the way he is, she in no way hates France. As for their historical ties, with 1892, May 30, with the signature of an agreement intended to establish French nationals in Colombia, increased the commerce and navigation between Colombia and France. Colombia also has an embassy in Paris. ''' ** '''GREECE - While they have not had much interaction besides the embassy's placed in one another territories, Greece and Colombia have a pretty good relationship. Colombia might've also stole a cat or two from Greece. ** CZECH REPUBLIC - Another close friend to Colombia, the Czech Republic and Colombia really love talking together. Colombia is represented in the Czech Republic through its embassy in Vienna(Austria). The Czech Republic has an embassy in Bogotá and 3 consulates in Barranquilla, Cartagena and Medellín, and the first connections between Czech lands and the area of current Colombia occurred in the times of colonial era, during missionary activities of Jesuits in that area. In 1860-1870s the Czech botanist Benedikt Roezl discovered the cycad plant Zamia roezlii on the Pacific coast of Colombia, and he named this plant after himself. In 1922 began the consulary activities between Czechoslovakia and Colombia. Both countries agreed to interchange the ambassadors. ** ICELAND - Colombia often tease Iceland, as his name makes no sense when you compare it to his country, which results in a good slap to the face from Norway. These two countries also trade, as Iceland and Colombia have a Free Trade Agreement. ** IRELAND - Colombia is very thankful to Ireland, as he had helped her as she tried to gain independence from Spain. She doesn't like to bring up the war by name, and when she feels sad or accomplished, she'll say "Thanks for the help back then." Their relationship isn't as good as it was back then, but there is no way one could call them "enemies." ** ITALY - No real interaction aside from embassy's and 4 honorary consulates. ** MEXICO - Both bond over the fact that Spain raised and colonized them, and grew up together. They also both have "War On Drugs" campaigns and work together to stop the mass amount of drugs in both their countries. Mexico and Colombia aren't the closest allies, but they do care a lot for each other. Colombia does like to scare Mexico every Halloween, which makes Mexico absolutely horrified of rivers, due to the certain weeping woman Colombia so often speaks about... ** LIECHTENSTEIN/SWITZERLAND - Colombia, despite promising not to corrupt Liechtenstein, views her as a littler sister and can be a bit protective of her at times. Switzerland does by no means think of Colombia as a safe country, hell no, so he shows no kindness to her and has attempted to shoot her (but failed) before. ** MONACO - They established diplomatic relations. Colombia's ambassador to France at the time, presented to Monaco its credentials, proving to be the first non-resident ambassador to the country. ''' ** '''MONTENEGRO - Both countries have established diplomatic relations ** RUSSIA - On 2008, October 3, the allies (With Colombia) sent a defense minister to Russia to discuss a new military cooperation record. Juan Manuel Santos, the future president of Colombia had gone to Russia for this meeting. Eventually, Colombia wanted to buy off of Russia, and that is what she did. Both countries have an embassy in on another. Colombia isn't as scared as Russia as others, but doesn't find him NOT threatening. ' ** '''SWEDEN - No real interaction aside from embassies and warning glares from Sweden when Colombia gets near Finland. Aside from that, they're rather close. ' ** '''FINLAND - Finland and Colombia share a similar ideology based on democracy, human rights and last peace. Because of this, Colombia decided the open a embassy in Helsinki, and Finland has an embassy in Lima (Peru). Colombia also represented Finland through her embassies in Stockholm (Sweden). Colombia defines Finland as a key player on Colombia's accession into the OECD and the ratification of the Colombia-European Union Trade Agreement. ** BHUTAN - Both countries have established diplomatic relations, and have done nothing else. ** CANADA - Canada and Colombia have agreed on trading coffee, bananas, and fuel, even if Colombia doesn't notice Canada. When she does, though, she'll try to fend him off from Cuba when he's near her. ** INDIA - Both countries established diplomatic ties on January 19, 1959, but this is the only interaction they've had. ** ISRAEL - Colombia completely respects Israel as a country, unlike many others. Colombia and Israel are confirmed to be allies, and Israel is Colombia's second best trading buddy. They'll make jokes about sensitive stuff (about other countries) and just act plain crazy together. ** JAPAN - These two are polar opposites, yet get along extremely well. Japan and Colombia are in fact lovers friends, and Japan does export products to Colombia, such as: assembled vehicles, auto parts, video cameras and communication devices. Colombia exports these products to Japan: coffee, grains, and nickel, and on a minor scale emeralds, exotic reptile skins, chocolate, flowers and leather products. Colombia has tried to hug Japan many, many times, which have almost always in in failure. When she does manage to hug him, he'll have to go with it, but not without Japan keeping his distance for about a week afterwards. After visiting him when it snowed, she absolutely fell in love with snow. Every time it snows in Japan, she always plans to visit. Driving with Colombia is one thing that he'll never do again, but at least it wasn't bad as that one time with Italy... They don't understand each other when it comes to tipping, as Colombia ALWAYS tips, but Japan has no tipping system. Colombia views Japan as one of her most favorite countries, and can be often seen with him after and during world meetings. When Japan visits her, she'll always ask "Pick a climate, any climate!" Depending on what he chooses, she'll go to that climate. ' ** '''SOUTH KOREA - Colombia helped the UN Forces defend S. Korea. During the Korean war, Colombia was also the only Latin America to participate in the UN Forces, as she sent out more than 1,000 soldiers to S. Korea. These two also have a Free Trade Agreement as well as embassies. ' ** '''CUBA - Cuba and Colombia have a big brother-little sister relationship, and are quite close. Colombia, if witnessing Cuba interrogate Canada, will begin to say "That's not America!" but will usually stop herself, as she realizes that its better if she keeps her mouth shut with her 'big brother". She's not good with talking back to Cuba, as in a way she can get reminded of the once innocent relationship she and Spain had that all turned to a bloodbath. Cuba gave training, money, medicines, weapons and safe haven to members of Colombian guerrilla movements, especially to the ELN and also to members of the FARC, both of which were founded in the early 1960s. ** AMERICA - America gave Colombia a millitary and money, which resulted with Colombia being in forever gratitude. She and America are actually incredibly close, as America has helped Colombia in many ways. Sometimes, America would ask, "How's your sister?" but ever since Venezuela turned into an enemy for both America and Colombia, he'd just say "How is she doing, Colo?" ** ESTONIA - Estonia can find Colombia to be a tad possessive of him, but doesn't quite mind it at times. They view each other as great friends, though Colombia defines him as almost a best friend. Colombia and Estonia both have embassies in each other's country. They started their bond on 22 September 1921, and Colombia is determined to remind Estonia of that. MARUKAITE CHIKYUU '''⦁ Marukaite Chikyuu: Hey, hey, Mama! Give me some agua-rdi-ente! Hey, hey, Fatherland, Hey, hey, Fatherland That rum that I drank a while back, Seriously, when will that taste fade? Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am Colombia! Draw a circle, that's the Earth Look closely, that's the Earth Might that be the Earth? I am Colombia Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen With our long and sad history, we'll show 'em a true sobfest! (Woah, that went dark..) My throat is dry! And no, I'm not an alco-*hic*-holic! Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am Colombia! Draw a circle, that's the Earth Look closely, that's the Earth Might that be the Earth? I am Colombia Oh Caño Cristales, with your rainbow water, I can't believe my eyes! (Oh, my land is so beautiful!) Sorry about all the plastic women, hehehe.... Hetalia! Hey, hey ermana! Give me aguardiente! By the way, Hermano, please follow us Hey, hey Fatherland, I am done with you Hi, hi Japan! (Venezuela, stop it!) Hermana, Hermano, man up, will you? Hey, hey, Mama! Give me some aguardiente! Hey, hey, Fatherland, Hey, hey, Fatherland That rum that I drank a while back, Seriously, when will that taste fade? South! South! Wonderous South America! Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen Forget our dark past, and lets dance to the beat! Ah, in this sleepy world is a recipe for happiness With our love, let's go explore! Hetalia! '''